Between
by Akito The Sex Goddess
Summary: The blood-red sun drifted just over the horizon, a third of it tucked under a hill of prairie grass and a deep orange marigolds..." Doris is left pregnant after D's departure. How will the Langs' cope with the new arrival? DorisxD I don't own VHD.
1. Awakening

The blood-red sun drifted just over the horizon, a third of it tucked under a hill of prairie grass and a deep orange marigolds. The melodious sound of meadowlarks echoed throughout the hillsides, distracting the young woman from her work of hauling grain to the manure-ridden pasture of red heifers and the occasional steer. She set the rather large forty-pound bag of cow feed onto the browning grass, brushing her raven locks behind her as she gazed onto the countryside. Cobalt eyes sparkling with the image of the setting sun reflecting in their pools of liquid ice, she watched toward the horizon as a flock of the same meadowlarks that sang melodies of joy flew in a formation similar to that of a flock of geese, only a bit more scattered. Suddenly changing the direction of her train of thought, the sound of hooves making their way toward her farm were heard in the east, picking up their pace ever-so slightly. She shifted her position to look towards the sound of the horse. In the distance, she managed to make out an ebony form sitting atop an equine of equal color. From the beast's hooves, clouds of dust kicked up along the sides of the animal and rider, adding to her suspicions that the two were moving quite fast. At first, she thought it may have been a team of horses, but now realizing different, her expression showed relief. A team of horses could have been a vampire, seeing as they couldn't sit upon a single horse in the daylight as it was right then and there.

The horse gave a shrill whinny, and by the sound of it, the woman could tell it was mechanical. A single rider, a mechanical equine, it only grew to her thoughts that she knew this being, quite well, one could add. As the horse and rider approached her, her heart froze, eyes staying fixed in a wide position. Before she knew it, a large black horse stood before her, the rider planted on his mount, feet dangling near the beast's sturdy front legs. The woman was stuck speechless, her gaze focused on the shining tip of the rider's left boot. From atop the equine spoke the man, his voice a low tone, deep and rich with maturity.

"Doris Lang." Two words, and yet the woman was taken by the man's enchanting voice, not having heard it in so long. She slowly looked up at the calling of her name. He hadn't changed a bit- he still wore the same old outfit with the long, obsidian cloak, and although it was fraying a bit on the edges and slightly faded, it still remained in tact, and after so long? She had noticed him wearing that ever since she met him.

His face also still was emotionless as usual, not quite sad, but rather solemn, desolate. His wide-brimmed hat still covered his pale complexion and raven eyes as he looked down at the woman, who with age had also gained strength and a more mature and voluptuous appearance, unlike the raven-clad rider, whom had stayed just as youthful and beautiful as he had before.

"D-D," the young woman muttered, her soft lips barely moving as she spoke. The rider did not bother to move from his position on the large beast, keeping his eyes focused on Doris' deep blue orbs. She quickly looked away, just as the Hunter was beginning to speak, although he held his tongue; not something he normally did, but around Doris, D usually did not act as he normally would.

A moment of silence, and the Hunter spoke. "I came just to see you, in case you were wondering." He dismounted his mechanical beast and began to tie it to a post next to the large estate. Doris was quiet for a moment, only shifting to fix the cloak she wore around her bodice, covering herself a bit more carefully. She continued to look at her muddy leather boots, not bothering to make the slightest motion of looking D in the eye. He stood before her, stroking his horse on the rump only once before relaxing his hands at his sides.

"Great time to show up..." the young woman muttered, almost spat out at the man. She was ever-so happy to see him, but the rage that built up inside of her for him leaving was beginning to overwhelm her.

D kept his face emotionless, as usual, releasing not a single hint of change. "I know you're angry," he began, his tone low, but not as relaxed as before. "...but-"

"-I'm not angry," Doris interrupted, slowly looking back up at the Hunter that stood in front of her. "I just... I missed you, that's all." It wasn't his fault that he had to leave. He had a duty- she knew that. She also knew that he could not possibly still have feelings for her, if he ever did.

His departure, despite their actions, had been a rather abrupt one. The day before she had watched him defeat Count Lee from taking her in as his wife, but then he simply left, and she had to return to normal life with her brother Dan. She had made it her goal to become stronger, almost to his level, so she could defend herself if another vampire tried to take a bite out of her, for she knew that the next time, D wouldn't be there to save her.

D's expression remained the same, his only action being him reaching out to place a slender hand upon Doris' shoulder. She flinched, her eyes not moving from their meet with D's.

"Remove your cloak." Doris was taken aback slightly, not fully understanding the concept until he repeated it, not gaining any affirmation, for he had spoken with affirmation the first time, and needed not any change. "Remove your cloak."

"Wh-Why?" she asked nervously, only tightening her grip on the brown material of her cloak. In an instant, D's hand had flung to the edge, ripping it off of her with ease. Underneath she wore but tan trousers and a long-sleeved white blouse. But D had noticed something. He brought his hand to Doris' stomach, feeling the bump that lie within her blouse.

All was silent. Doris could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as a tinge of pink rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment and fear, but mostly out of shame. She looked down at the ground, unable to bear looking at him. It was so quiet that she could hear his nearly silent breathing, she could almost _taste_ the tension in the air. Finally, D broke the utter silence.

"Were you planning on telling me this?" he asked rather bitterly compared to his normal tone, but still in an almost monotone way. His head lowered so that his hat covered the majority of his face, his only facial feature showing being his attractively thin lips. Doris bit her own lip so hard that it drew blood.

"N...Ngh..." She sucked on her sore lip as tears began to flow simultaneously down her rosy cheeks, dripping down unto her bosom. She clenched her fists, unable to hold back the tears that continued to fall. She was speechless, standing there dumbfounded as D looked at her through a stare, not quite a glare, but a rather cold stare, at least for the D she had come to know and love.

He questioned her no more, averting his gaze to the big French doors of the Langs' countryside home. The minute Doris turned her tear-soaked face, she was nearly knocked over by the mirage of flesh she called 'Dan'. In an instant, the boy had his tiny 9-year-old arms wrapped around the waist of the Hunter.

"D! I knew you'd come back!" Dan's eyes were teary out of utter happiness as he hugged his 'older brother' as tight as he could. A small smile curved upon D's lips, his slender hand rubbing the boy's shoulder. Doris sniffled and looked at the two, wiping off her tears. She bent down and picked up her long cloak before patting her younger brother on the head.

"That's enough," she said, slightly choking on her tears. She had not yet told Dan about her pregnancy, although he was beginning to question her about why she was weight on her abdomen so fast despite all the work she did. She blamed it on a poor diet and they usually went out on their way. Although he believed his sister due to his 9-year-old gullibility, he would eventually find out, but Doris still pondered a way to tell him. Maybe D's visit would set a good moment, but only time would tell.

_To be continued..._


	2. Dusk

Dusk was approaching. The sun was just a sliver tucked under a hill of sweet grass and clover, and the sky far above was turning a deep shade of purple-gray. The crickets were chirping their creaking melodies, the last of the cicadas humming in the distance. Frogs bellowed, and the occasional fish would skim the water, making a delicate splash. A quiet wind blew the leaves on the trees, and made the grass ripple like the waves of an ocean. These were all features of the night on the Frontier. She couldn't quite grasp why such a beautiful time should have such a horrible demeanor. With demons, vampires, dragons, and God _knows_ what else, the night was a very lovely, yet very dangerous place.

The girl brushed her long locks of black hair from her eyes as she rested her feet in the pond. She looked down at the small bump on her stomach. She still couldn't believe that the child kicking in her womb belonged to _D_...

D... He had been working hard with her and Dan all day out on the farm. Whether it be feeding the meat-beasts or tending to the giant chickeners, or even fixing the electromagnetic fence; he was an ace at it. He didn't even have to adapt to it; it seemed as he just _knew_ how to do these things. The last task had been to harvest the gargantuan grapes from their appropriately-sized vines, which he had done in _half_ the time it took her _and_ her brother to do it. He wasn't just any old dhampir; D was special. He could do things that humans, Nobles, or even other dhampirs couldn't do. He was D.

"You really should be getting to bed." The girl turned around to see an enchantingly beautiful form standing behind her. The long hair which flowed from his wide-brimmed traveler's hat was as shining as brightly as the longsword on his back against the moonlight.

"D," the girl breathed. "You startled me." The dhampir gave no reply as he stood there in the near-silence of the night, his cape fluttering in the nighttime breeze.

At hearing no reply, the girl said, "What brings you out here?"

"I am not one for repeating," came the dhampir, "but you should be getting to bed now." The girl sighed, removing her feet from the lake's edge.

"Fine, D, but you should too. Even dhampirs need sleep." D looked at her for a moment before replying.

"I'll keep guard outside."

"No," Doris protested, grabbing his arm. "You came here to visit, and I already had you doing chores for me. You've worked enough for one day. Come inside and sleep." The dhampir was silent for but a moment.

"I'll come in, if that's what you want."

--

"Night-night," Doris whispered as she tucked her younger brother in. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," they whispered in unison. They both smiled as the girl kissed Dan on the forehead, rubbing his hair back. From the distance, D watched them. Maybe because he was curious, or maybe because he was just watching out for them. Whatever reason...

"Cute, aren't they?" came a raspy voice from around D's waist. The dhampir was silent, either ignoring the hoarse voice or just not replying.

"Especially the girl," continued the voice. "I know you think so, too. I may be just a parasite, but I still can get inside your brain."

"Don't you ever be quiet?" Snapped the dhampir, a rather rare response from the usually monotone D. His remark silenced the voice, but only for a moment.

"You know what? You've been acting like you've had a stick up your ass all day, and it's really starting to p--" At a squeeze of his hand, the voice became muffled, then eventually stopped conversing all together. It was just at the right time, for Doris had just walked into the living room where the dhampir stood.

"Do you need anything else, D?" she asked, motioning to the small spot on the couch she had set up for him. "More blankets, pillows, or perhaps a glass of water?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The girl nodded with a smile and set off to her room. She stopped before entering, turning around to say, "If you need anything, I'll be in my room; you can just come and get me, all right?" The dhampir nodded once, silently. "Okay then," Doris said. "Night-night."

--

The day had started just as wonderful as the day before it; the sun was gleaming low in the sky, just over the horizon, the meadowlarks chirping their songs to the breeze; all put together with the brisk morning air made the day start off just beautifully.

Even though the day was just starting, the trio were up and at 'em, all showered and dressed, getting ready to eat breakfast. On the table was a lovely array of foods; from the gargantuan grapes they had harvested the day before to the gigantic eggs that the chickeners had laid- all of these foods were prepared delicately and set out before them on the table.

"Mm, looks real good, Sis," the little boy of nine said, scratching his head as he garnished his omelet with bacon, sour cream, onions, tomatoes, and other fixings.

"Thank you, Dan," Doris said, eating her slice of a giant poached egg. She had fixed the gigantic eggs in all the ways she could think of, seeing as each of them had a different preference. Or maybe D didn't have any preference at all. She just wanted to make sure that her food satisfied all who consumed it.

"Do you like it, D?"

"It's edible," the dhampir replied, not sounding sarcastic or rude, but rather exactly as he said it. The girl sighed, sipping her tall glass of grape juice.

"So, what are we gonna do today, huh?" Dan asked, munching on his omelet. Doris gave him a warm smile.

"Well, we worked all day yesterday, so we're gonna take a day off, so we can relax and have fun!" Dan got a gleam in his eye.

"Really? We should go swimming! Do you wanna, D? Huh?" D was silent even at the call of his name. He just sipped his juice quietly.

"He doesn't have a swimsuit, Dan. He doesn't even have much of a change of clothes. It's a wonder how they stay so clean all the time."

"They are made from the skin of a greater dragon," said the dhampir. "It repels all of the elements. But, even _I_ wash my clothes." Doris smiled. Trying to get an answer out of him was usually like pushing a cart sideways; pointless. But for some reason, he was a little more talkative, lately. She also recalled him repeating himself the night before. Maybe the baby thing had him a bit on edge? No. D never got nervous. And even if he did, he sure wouldn't show it.

"For some reason, I just can't picture you doing that. But then again, you're an enigma, aren't you?" the girl said with a mysterious look in her eye. "But I guess that's why I like you."

"Yeah, me too!" said Dan. "He's so cool and collected." D didn't give any response, only ate his breakfast in silence.

"Well, any ideas on what we should do, D?"

"I was planning on leaving today."

"But D, you can't leave now!" Dan protested. "We haven't done anything but work, and even if we didn't get to do something fun, we need to repay you!"

"The meal was enough."

"Come on, D, don't you have any priorities except work, work, _work_? And you always leave as soon as you come. Don't you even care about us, or the baby?" Doris said. As soon as she said it, she covered her mouth.

"What baby?" asked Dan, looking up at his older sister. "There's no baby around here...Is there?" Doris blushed like mad, looking down at her blouse. From the corner of her eye, she looked at D for any ideas, but he only looked into the distance, as if nothing of importance had been said. Or maybe he was pondering it?

"Doris... What did you mean about a baby?" Dan asked again. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, Dan," she began. "I, uh..." She looked at D, who continued to stare out into the horizon. She looked back at her brother. "I'm pregnant." Dan was silent for a moment, setting down his glass of grape juice.

"P-Pregnant? You're gonna have a baby?"

"Y-Yeah," Doris stuttered. The tears that rolled down her cheeks shimmered like diamonds in the sunlight from the window. "I'm pregnant, Dan. You're gonna be an uncle."

"Well..." Dan said for a moment, not showing any emotion really, except confusion. "Who's... Who's the dad? Don't tell me it's that jerk, Greco's, is it? Did he rape you or somethin'? Please, I swear to God that if it's that bastards I'll..."

"Dan," she said, shaking her head while smiling, despite the tears that rolled down her face. "It ain't Greco's, that's for sure. It's...D's." Dan was silent. D's? It couldn't have _possibly_ been _D's_... That would mean that his sister and D...

"Oh," was all he said. He furrowed his brow in frustration. He didn't know what his thoughts were, really. He tried to collect them, but they all kept racing behind that little forehead of his. "'Scuse me for a moment," he said, running off to his room. He needed to think. He needed to think long and hard about this.

Doris covered her face and wept; she didn't want to have to face D or anything, but she looked toward him for guidance.

"D, I--"

"I'll talk to him." And with that, the figure in black stood, brushing his cape to the side as he followed the nine-year-old into his room.

--

"Remember what I told you, Dan?" D asked as the two sat in the little one's room.

"That it's okay to cry?" Replied the young boy from his spot buried in the pillow. The dhampir gave an ever-so-slight smile.

"Yes. If something is confusing or upsetting, its okay to cry. Just remember that you have to act like a man around your sister, too." The young boy sat up to look at his "big brother" in the face.

"I will, D. I'll be a man for my sister." The black-clad figure patted the boy on the head gently. Dan sniffled. "So, you're really my sister's baby's dad?"

"If she has not slept with other men, then yes, I am." The dhampir could talk to the boy about such serious matters because on the Frontier, maturity came at a very young age. It had to. Young boys and girls had to learn how to defend themselves against attacks before they could even go to school.

"Would that make you my brother-in-law?"

"I am not planning to marry your sister." Dan sighed.

"I guess I can't really picture you and my sister bein' married..." he began. "But can I call you my big brother anyway?"

"You may call me what you like." The small boy gave a smile and hugged D.

"Thanks, D. For cheering me up, too."

"Any time, Dan."

--

**I hope you liked the second chapter of Between! Sorry it took so long! I'll update more often from now on!**


	3. Blood of the Nobility

_"Don't you even care about us, or the baby?" _ That sentence lingered in his mind. _The baby_... This bit of news came very unexpected, even for the dhampir. But then again, it was the only reason he came. He wasn't quite sure if all dhampirs had the same "sixth sense" that he had, but the entire reason that he showed back up at the Langs' was because he knew that he had impregnated Doris. Not from the start, but he just had this constant feeling that a child of his was going to be born. And the only women that he had bedded that could still be alive (unless she had been changed into a Noble, of course) the only one was Doris. So, assuming that the women he had bedded years before had lived and died human, he set off to the Langs' ranch.

A baby... He in no means had gotten Doris pregnant on purpose. He didn't want her to have to raise a child on the Frontier of Ransylva, especially with all the work she and her little brother had to do. And he couldn't take care of the child. Maybe the best choice would be to end it before it grew too far. But, as dhampirs are not humans, they grew at different rates than humans. The gestation period for a dhampir was about 6 months. And even though the child would be only 1/4th the blood of the Nobility, he would still be a dhampir. He didn't know how far along the girl was, but he intended to find out.

"So, what do you think?"

"I would say that baby's going to be born any day now," the parasite in his left hand concluded. "By the looks of it, she's got all the signs. Morning sickness, fatigue...and, of course, certain 'areas' have gotten a bit bigger."

"So it's too late to get rid of it?"

"Afraid so." The dhampir thought to himself for a moment, then stood from his spot on the porch to return to the house.

--

"D--" The girl who stood at the counter turned around, her thoughts about her pregnancy disturbed by a certain aura that filled the room.

"We need to talk," was all the figure said, as he walked toward the more private area of the living room. The girl, seeing as she was supposed to follow, shadowed the form to his destination on the couch.

"What do you have on your mind?" asked the girl, although she knew too well what he was going to talk to her about.

"A dhampir's gestation period is six months. The child could be born any day."

"Wh-What?" the black-haired girl asked. "But he's only half dhampir..."

"It still doesn't deny the fact that he has Noble blood." The room was silent for a moment, except for Doris' sigh.

"So any day now...? I don't know if I can prepare that quickly... I don't even know if I can _raise_ it."

"If you'd like, we can rid of it before it'd have a brain capacity sufficient enough to recognize pain." Doris looked at him through teary eyes.

"I don't want to _kill_ it, D..." she began, holding in the salty drops that ever-so wanted to fall from her precious eyelids. "But I don't know what to do with it, either. If I were to raise it..." she began, biting her lip. "...Well, it's hard bein' a single mother out on the Frontier... 'Specially 'cause I don't know jack about dhampirs... but..." A single tear released from her eye. "I'd be a whole lot easier if there were someone around to teach me about dhampirs... Someone who knows them first-hand..." She looked at D, who remained emotionless.

"You know I can't, Doris."

"Oh, please, D! At least until I know enough about dhampirs to raise the baby on my own... Please! I know you're the best damn Hunter there is out there, but I really need you not to hunt; but to be a father!" D looked at her, hesitating before speaking.

"I'll stay. But only until you know all you need."

"Oh, thank you D! Thank you so much!" She hugged him, letting the tears stream down her face, not out of sadness- but of joy.

_Thank you, D!_

_--_

**Thank you for reading Between Chapter 3! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! Review please!**


	4. General Store

The sun was shining as high as ever on that afternoon. The ever-famous trio were going to town to get supplies for the baby. Doris gave the mechanical horses a whip to the flanks as they headed down the gravel road in their wagon.

"So, have you picked anything for names yet, Sis?" the little boy of only 9 asked, fixing his position to look more like D. He admired him more than anyone else in the world, really. And it was a good thing, for he knew the dhampir would never disappoint him.

"Not yet. Can you think of anything?" She turned to the young lad, giving a smile before returning her gaze to the road ahead of her.

"I'd say... Thomas for a boy... and Rachel for a girl. How's that sound?"

"Pretty good I reckon," came his older sister. "Maybe even Dorothy... Then we can keep the letter 'd' thing goin' on."

"Ah, that's right! There's D, Doris, Dan, and Dorothy! But what if its a boy?" Doris thought for a moment.  
"What about Dante?"

"Dante... I like it! What about you, D?" As always, the figure in black gave no reply, only gazing out into the distance.

"Dante or Dorothy..." Doris began, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."

--

"Well if it isn't the Langs..." The group was greeted by an elderly man at the counter as they entered the general store. They had everything you could think of- from repellents to carbonated drinks, candies to make-up- including baby supplies.

"Hey, Mr. Finch," came the two Langs, and of course, nothing from D.

"Ah, it's good to see some decent people around here. Haven't seen you ever since that mishap few months back..." the old man lingered on that sentence for a moment, trailing off slowly, then continued. "But, it's good to see you again. Cruel's what it was. Twas cruel what they did to ya."

"It's all in the past," Doris said, wrapping the cloak that she wore around her a little tighter. It was the time of year when the weather was cooling down a bit. Even D seemed to notice the chill in the air.

"Anyway, could you show me to the baby supplies?" Doris asked, stepping up to Mr. Finch at his spot by the counter. He looked at her for a moment, leaning in to say, "Did someone knock you up, little lady? Damn, you won't tell me that it's--"

"Now, now, Mr. Finch. Being the gentleman that you are, I suppose you are aware that it's not polite to be messin' around in a woman's business," Doris interrupted. "Now, if you would be so kind as to show me where the supplies are, I'll be happy to make my merry way."

The old man hesitated, then pointed, saying, "Right over there, Doris." She walked over to the designated area, her brother and the shadowy figure following.

"Well, I'll be cow-kicked by a government mule..." The old man said, stopping Doris in her tracks. "That's the Vampire Hunter D, ain't it? Never thought the day would come when I'd be able to see his beauty in the flesh." Of course, D said nothing.

"Lemme get a look at that little face o' yours... So I got something to tell the boys back home!" After a moment of inspecting the dhampirs features, he added, "Damn sure beautiful, ain't ya? No wonder you got all the girls in Ransylva, hell, even the one's from the _Capital_ all fawning over ya." D didn't reply. The strangest thing was that he didn't seem to be ignoring him. He just stood there, listening without eye contact.

"But even a fella such as pretty as you's gotta be proud to be walking alongside that young little thing, eh? Doris Lang... Got every boy in the country keeping an eye out for her... You two'd make the perfect couple, ya know?"

"Had your fill of words, old man?" Doris said, grabbing some items for the child off the shelf and returning to the counter. Mr. Finch began to ring them up.

"Not quite yet. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but now I know why that fella over there's so... mysterious. Got Noble blood in him, is my guess. Dhampir, or whatever they call it. Not really in touch with that sort of thing."

"How much?" Doris asked, seeming not to listen.

"Fifteen dallas and six coppers." Doris began taking out the money from her small coin purse as the elderly man continued.

"Better watch out in this town, Sonny. There's a lot of people who don't want nothin' to do with no dhampir o' sorts. They'd do anything in their power to get rid o' ya. But me, on the other hand, I respect the person by their character, no matter the blood or any o' that stuff." He looked at D, who now looked back at him, with a sort of gleam in his eye. "Just remember to keep a look out for them folks. I remember hearing the tales from my grandson about the last time you came... I was sick in bed at the time, but he said that you and the other two were run outta town. Damn sure good thing that you killed that Count Lee, wasn't it?"

"I suppose," the first words of the mysterious dhampir echoed out into the room. The old Mr. Finch grinned.

"Got a voice just as pretty as your face. Now, you may not wanna hear the old babbles of a man, but if you're gonna remember anything, let it be this: keep up your guard." He smiled. "Now, you three have a nice day."

--

"Mr. Finch is a curious fellow, ain't he?" Dan stated on the way home. Next to him were the countless heaps of blankets, baby formula, diapers, toys, and anything else they could think of. All to add left was the kitchen sink.

"Sure is," Doris replied, brushing her hands together. All of a sudden, she stopped the horses, looking down at her stomach, then back at the dhampir who sat next to Dan.

"Hey... D? You said this thing could come any day, right?" D nodded, his face void of all expression.

Doris swallowed hard. "I think the day is today!"

--

**Sorry for the short chapter, but in return I gave a lovely little cliffhanger for my readers. -evil smile- Anyway, thank you for reading thus far and I hope you read the chapters to come. Review please!**


	5. Birth

"Please help me!" Doris had been flailing on that fateful day. The birth of her dhampir child was coming- she was already in labor.

They had already turned back to town, but it would take quite a while getting there. They had almost gotten _home_ again by the time her water had broken. Dan had took the reins and sent the horses on the return mission, while D had taken Doris' side.

"Stay calm," he told her, not even the slightest bit of tension in his voice. He laid her down in the back of the carriage and placed a blanket over her, removing the girls trousers as well. He looked toward Dan.

"Stop the horses. We'll have to deliver the baby here, anyway. It'll be more comfortable if the wagon isn't moving."

"A-Alright," the boy said, slowing down the horses to an easy stop. He stopped to look at the dhampir and his panting sister. "Have you ever... you know. Delivered a baby before?"

"I know enough," was all his reply. Doris was gripping anything she could.

"D," she began. "I don't care if you haven't done it before. Just... get the thing out of me!" She grunted and bit her lip.

"Luckily, if I may call this situation is 'lucky', dhampir births aren't even half as long as humans."

"How long?" Doris asked as her brother wiped sweat from her brow.

"Less than an hour."

"Thank goodness," she breathed, gripping her brother's hand tightly. "When Momma had you, Dan..." she took the time to breathe. "She was... in labor for almost a whole day..."

"Ugh," Dan said, flinching. "That sucks."

"You were a... troublesome baby, that's for sure." Doris' smile soon faded as an incredible pain took over her entire body. "God, D, it's coming!"

"Alright, please remain calm." He gave her a reassuring tap on her hand that rested on her bulging stomach. It didn't even look as if she was that far along- she guessed dhampirs developed much faster than humans, but were smaller. She remembered D saying something like that.

"You're ready." She didn't even wait for him to say it. She pushed with all her might. The wailing child was out in less than three pushes. It was much smaller than she had expected, weighing probably only 2-3 pounds, but it looked healthy, and according to D, didn't have any problems internally, either.

"Here's your child. A male," D said, handing her the infant after he had done making sure everything was ready. The baby was clean and in his mother's arms now.

"What a cute little fella," Dan said with a smile as he rubbed his sister's shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, then looked back at D. He seemed to be a bit distance, maybe like he didn't even care about the child, but she reached out for him anyway.

"D... come here." He looked at her, then made his way toward her.

"You should hold your son...Dante." He looked at her.

"It's best if I don't."

"Come on... please...?" The dhampir hesitated. "One little hold won't matter. Besides... He should have one memory of his father..." Doris looked a bit saddened. She knew that he would be leaving soon... That meant the child would grow up without a father. But, even so, Dan could be a great big-brother figure, but that wasn't enough. She and Dan both knew how hard it was growing up without parents. Even with just a mother, it would be hard, for both the little one and Doris, too.

"Please, D?" she asked again. The dhampir gave a mental sigh and took the child into his arms. He, seeing all the greatest vampires, taking part in the biggest battles, seeing all the beautiful sights of this world, had yet not seen something so amazing. A child. _His_ child. This child was half of _him_. It looked up at him silently through desolate, cobalt eyes. They were the color of Doris', but had the _feeling_ of his own. He placed his finger on the small, pale cheek. Every other feature looked like him. From his head shape, to his lips, his nose, his ears, and the small patch of hair on his head... It all looked like him. It was just those beautiful blue eyes...

"That's your daddy," Doris told the baby, taping him on the nose. D narrowed his brow. A very sad feeling took over his body. He couldn't be growing attached to _it_ already... Could he?

_"You should've never held him,"_ a voice that would never reach Dan's or Doris' ears said so hoarsely you just _wanted_ to offer it a drink. _"Next thing you know, you'll be taking that baby along with you to go Noble-bashing."_ D sighed, mentally replying to the parched voice's statement.

_"I'd refrain from speaking, if I were you."_

_"Now, now. What would you ever do to me?"_

_"I could cut you off. It's not like it hasn't happened before."_

_"I have ways of returning."_ D didn't reply this time, as he was more interested in listening to the outside world. Doris had taken the small baby and given it to Dan to hold. They both admired the little infant. D looked away.

_"For once, you're at a loss, ain't ya? You don't wanna leave the baby without a father, you can't __**possibly**__ take it with you, and killing it isn't an option. So, what do you do?" _D thought to himself for a moment. When all the options are impossible, what do you choose?

_"I'll have to stay with Doris." _If you could have seen the parasite in D's left hand, you would have seen its mouth agape all the way to the ground.

_"Stay with the girl? You can't do that, she's old news. Besides, you've got a job! You can't stay with her, D. Honestly, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you! Damn, I knew you should've never bedded her. That girl was a problem for the start. See, all because of your little love phase, you brought a kid into this world who can't have a good chance in life. You're turning out to be more like your father every day-"_

_"Don't ever talk about that disgrace of a vampire they call my father,"_ D snapped. If Doris could have heard that, she would have nearly had a heart attack. It was the _least_ like D to snap at someone, _especially _about something so _touchy_ as his father... Usually, he would've just kept his mouth shut or told the parasite to be quiet. But this time...

_"In all my days..." _The parasite couldn't find any words. _"This ain't like you. The baby changed you."_

_"Silence."_

_"See, that's the D I've grown to love."_

_"I said, silence." _He closed the mental connection and returned his focus to Doris, Dan, and the infant...Dante.

"D, you okay?" Doris asked. D realized that he probably appeared to be focusing on the distance.

"I'm fine," was the only reply he gave. He looked down for a moment, then at Doris. She was so beautiful... Laughing and smiling with the baby and her brother... They could be a happy family, even without him. No, it wasn't loneliness or grief that he felt, it was more like relief. Yet, he felt he must stay with Doris at least for a little while.

_Dante_, D thought. _My son's name is Dante._

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what should happen... so if you could review on what you think that would be excellent! If not, just review your opinion on how this chapter was. I know they're short, but I like to leave them at little cliffhangers, or just good spots to leave off on. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	6. The Last Goodbye

It had begun the rain by the time they got back to the ranch. They didn't want to go back into town- dhampirs probably weren't welcome at the hospital anyway, and, D knew all that they needed to know about raising one. At that time, D and Dan were busy building a crib, since, of course, they wouldn't have anything like that at a general store. Doris was recovering in bed as she rocked her baby to sleep. He wasn't a very fussy one, which makes sense because D said dhampirs tend to be more mellow. Little Dante just babbled a little if he was hungry or if he needed his diaper changed. Doris felt that maybe something was wrong with him because he never cried, but D told her that the baby was fine, internally as well as externally. She wondered how he could know, but she never questioned it. He was D. He knew things that she couldn't comprehend. It was just the way he was.

"We're all done, Sis!" Dan said as he entered her room. She smiled, rubbing the infant's soft head.

"Bring it in. I wanna see it." With that, the boy walked out, then returned while helping D carry the hand-crafted crib. D didn't really need the help, of course, but Dan wanted to feel more like a man now that he would have to take care of a baby with his sister.

It was strange how quickly they finished building the cradle. D was exceptional with handicraft as he was with so many other things. Dan also did his fair share- he was more artistic than he looked, so he hand-painted the exterior. A "girl's craft", maybe, but he did enjoy it.

"It's beautiful!" Doris said, her cobalt eyes widening like saucers. Even young Dante seemed to enjoy it. He gave a sort of giggle. Doris smiled and cooed him, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you so much, you two!" she said with a grin, offering a hug. Dan came and half-hugged her, seeing as the baby was in her arms. He smiled.

"Let's have him try it out!" Doris looked at him with a sort of gleam in her eye.

"Alright!"

--

The cool night air filled the atmosphere. From his spot on the porch, the dhampir could see the whole city. Seeing as the Langs' ranch was on one of the biggest hills in Ransylva, it overlooked the town below. It seemed so close, yet so far away. If you looked really hard, you could see the flickering neon light of the bar and grill, the pink-neon woman figure that represented the strip joint, the orange-white tall lanterns that lined the streets, and even the glowing white interior of the 24-hour pharmacy. All looked so small from that spot on the hill. And yet, it seemed like you could touch them.

The dhampir was doing some heavy thinking. He knew that both Doris and Dan would make great "parents" for the child, but once they were off of this "vacation" of sorts, they'd have to return to tending the ranch; harvesting the fruits and vegetables, cleaning the house, fixing the farm equipment- all of which were impossible with a crying infant on your shoulder. He knew that dhampirs had an exceptionally fast growing speed, and they also were excessive learners, but even with everything for them, it would still be hard.

D knew that he'd have to leave soon. He had a job- he was a Hunter. He was Vampire Hunter D, not Dhampir Father D. He couldn't take care of a child. And yet, he felt it was his duty to. It was all too confusing, even for the dhampir. He had a very tough choice to make.

"So, what is it? Stay with the girl or leave? It's a forbidden love, I tell you..." the parasite in his left hand began, feeling obliged to speak out loud, seeing as there was no one around.

"I wouldn't call it that," was all D said. The parasite chuckled a hoarse, raspy, almost snickering sort of chuckle.

"What would you call it, then? You're saying you don't _love_ her... And yet, you _made_ love _to_ her! I don't mean to bring this up again, but you _are_ more like your father than you think." D was silent. As if D had asked "in what way?", the parasite seemed to "answer" him.

"Just think about it. _He_ bedded your mother, and she bore a son- you, of course. Then he left without saying anything. It was like that, and he was gone. He was the most famous vampire of his time, and he _still_ is. Now, who does that sound like?"

"Mother didn't bed with him- she was _raped_."

"Deny it all you want, but your mother loved him. She loved him with all her heart. And Doris loves _you_. How do you think your mother felt when_ he_ left? How do you think _Doris_ will feel when _you_ leave? She was already heart-broken once by you- don't do it to her again." D stared off into the distance, not saying a single word. That last sentence he had taken to heart. _She was already heart-broken once by you_... He never thought of it as that way. The look on her and Dan's face when they waved him goodbye... It didn't seem _sad_ to him... But now that it was mentioned...

"D? What are you still doing out here?" The figure in black turned to face Doris who stood in the doorway. She was wearing a long white nightgown made of the silk from the enormous silkworms that lived in the eastern parts of Ransylva and the northern part of Tepes, as well as other parts around the Frontier. A single worm could clothe a thousand- but they were hard to come across.

"I was just thinking." Doris walked over to him and sat down next to him, her eyes not yet teary, but seeming a bit saddened.

"D, I've been thinking too, and... I know you have a job. You're a Hunter, I realize that. I also realize that you're not really the type to get married or be a father and all that... It's worthless trying to change a person, D. I wouldn't _want_ to change you either. You're the D I fell in love with, and I couldn't love you any other way. But because of that, I want you to go on and live your life the way you have been, D. You don't need a baby to hold you back..." She smiled. "All I want is for you to be happy. I'll make it, D. Don't worry for a moment about us. Dan will be a great big brother to the baby... He could almost be like his daddy, alright? So please, D, be on your way whenever you want. I... I just wanted you to know that I'm okay raising Dante. And I won't be myself.. I have Dan, and I have family a little while away if I really needed anything. And of course, there's Mr. Finch. He's real close to us. And there's this man... His name is Dr. Tsurugi. He moved here from not too far away... He's been really nice to us. I think he may even have taken a shine to me." Doris smiled. "He'll move again, but for now he can help out too. I'm sure he'd be willing enough." She grabbed D by the shoulders. "We'll... We'll both have to move on... but right now, I just want you to know how I feel about you. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. And... I know that all the other girls admire you, but... I don't just admire you because of your looks, or your mysteriousness, or anything! I love your personality, and the fact that you understand things that no one can about me. And that you cared enough to help a girl and her brother defeat a nasty Noble that wanted to make the girl his wife... D, I don't care if you don't love me back. But I just want you to know how _I_ felt." Things were silent between the two for a moment. A small tear rolled down Doris' cheek, and was wiped up by D's thumb. She looked up at him. He stared down at her. Then- their lips pressed against each others'. Tears began to stream down Doris' face. Their final goodbye... She was glad that everything was said. She didn't care if D loved her... of course, she _wanted_ him to, but all she really, truly wanted was for him to be happy.

The two pulled apart to breathe, looking at each other for a moment. Doris embraced him, sniffling as she stopped crying. _Please be happy, D_, she thought. _Just be happy wherever you go_.

--

**Alright, folks! There's your latest chapter! There was going to be only one more, but by popular demand, I decided to make a few more. Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Please review!**


	7. Baxter Finch

_Chime... chime... chime..._ The old grandfather clock that towered near the door chimed three times, saying it was 3 o'clock Morning. Outside, an inky mass was spread across the atmosphere- sky. On it dotted white splotches that were stars, and a large crescent that was the moon. Along with the night frogs' croaks, the singing of the crickets, and the howl of demons, were the sounds of rippling bed sheets.

How did they find themselves at it again? This was a question a certain Doris Lang asked herself that very moment. She felt the cool trickle of beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she closed her eyes. She felt dizzy- so many thought were racing through her head. She was sad that D was leaving, angry at herself for telling him that it was okay, confused at if D really loved her or not, and so, so many other things. She felt incredibly stupid on top of it- she couldn't take care of a little baby on her own. Especially when it was a different "creature", although she felt bad at that choice of words.

"D," she breathed, leaning in close to his ear. "Don't leave me. I don't want you to go. I lied to you... I can't take care of him all by myself. Stay, D. Stay and be a father to your only son." She kept her eyes closed. At least she _hoped_ it was his only son.

"You know I can't," he whispered, looking down at her with those deep, desolate eyes. "You and Dan will be fine."

"He's only 9, D. I have to do most of the work around here anyway."

"He seems to be a pretty hard worker." Doris looked at him for a moment.

"I bet you'd stay if there was a vampire." She sat up and turned away from him. "Sometimes it seems that's all you care about. You'd stay to kill a vampire, but you won't even stay to take care of your own son." With that, she tugged on the blankets and looked down. The silence hung between them like clothes on a line. Doris suddenly began to cry.

"D, I don't know what's happening to me. I can't ask you to stay- and I damn well know why you can't. Stupid, I'm so stupid!" She said punching herself in the leg. D grabbed her by the wrist before she could do it again.

"You're not stupid." His breath on the back of her neck sent a tingle through his spine. She looked back at him.

"Thank you, D, I don't know why I said all that... I'm just... I don't know."

"It's fine." There was a brief silence between the two again. Doris snuggled up against the dhampir, closing her eyes. Rumors said that dhampirs were cold, like Nobles. But D wasn't- he felt as warm as a human... it was comforting to her. She could stay with him like this forever.

--

"Hey, Baxter." The moment Mr. Finch had opened up his little general store at 6'o clock Morning and had started sweeping the floor around his counter, a young man wearing a long, white overcoat had entered, walking up to him.

"Ah, yes?" the old man said with a warm smile. His wrinkled hand trembled as he leaned on the broom's handle, fixing his small visor with his free hand. Eyes that seemed covered by folds of skin were magnified behind a pair of small, yet powerful bifocals.

"I would have asked sooner, but I'm afraid I was running a bit late, but... I thought I saw Doris leave here with her brother and a rather shady character carrying a bunch of what it seemed to be...baby supplies? I don't mean to be nosy, but I am a bit worried about her," the man said. He seemed to be fidgeting in the pocket of his overcoat. It wasn't anything suspicious- just a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Ah, that." Mr. Finch stood up, setting his broom to lean against the counter. "She didn't tell me anything." The man in the overcoat sighed, pulling out a few golden coins from his pocket.

"Would this help you remember?" Mr. Finch pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want your money, Doctor. She really didn't tell me anything. But," he looked to the side to make sure no one was listening, even though there was no one else inside the store. "She _did_buy baby supplies. I asked if someone knocked her up, but she just said it wasn't any of my business." The old man gave a sigh. "She did look a little on the pregnant side, but I couldn't really tell, with that coat she was wearing. Maybe it's just what my eyes _wanted_ to see." The other man, who was apparently a doctor, gave a nod, seeming to be in thought.

"Thank you, Baxter."

"Just don't go telling anyone that Doris Lang's got a bun in the oven. Don't want rumors to be spread about a poor girl like that." The doctor gave a smile.

"Have I ever been known to gossip?" He gave one last look at the old man before bidding him farewell, exiting out the door. What he didn't notice was a few shadowy figures leaning against the wall...

--

The morning had been an abrupt one. Doris had awoken from a nightmare, only to find that D was missing. After hastily putting on a robe, she noticed that Dan was gone as well. A note left on the counter stated, in the writing of a 9 year-old, "Went after D. Be back in a few hours." Not even having enough time to contemplate the note, a loud rasping was heard at the door.

"Dr. Tsurugi?" Doris had said as she opened the door to see a young-looking man, standing there in a white overcoat.

"Sorry about coming so early... I just needed to talk to you. It's urgent." After stepping aside to let in the man, she had noticed a large gash on his forehead that was half-covered by his hair.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she sat down at a chair across from him. He shook his head briskly.

"I saw you leave the general store yesterday, so I just went to ask Finch about it because I was worried about you. But when I left, a group of three shady fellows attacked me. They wanted to know what Old Finch told me... But I didn't say anything. When they went to the shopkeeper, he pulled out his good ol' ray gun and scared them off. They weren't really a threat, but they were looking for you, I'm sure of it." Doris was wide-eyed as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Looking for me? Why would anyone be after me?"

"I'm not quite sure? Maybe they're after that fellow that was with you." He looked back, then at Doris. "Sorry, I don't mean to be prying in your business or anything. I was just worried."

"Oh, that's fine! Really, it's good to know someone's watching over me." They both smiled. Then, Dr. Tsurugi walked over to her. Bending down to her, he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, Then- their lips met.

--

"Damn, what is it with you and bedding that woman?" A strange conversation was taking place in the forest as a voice from around the waist of a figure in black was heard. The parasite in his hand had been silent until then, but just couldn't take it any more.

"She just had a baby, and you're going to get her pregnant again? What a crock. You know, you're a jerk. Messing around with the poor girl's life like this. It isn't just."

"Who was it that had beckoned me to bed her in the first place?" the black-clad figure said gently, as he kept his pace.

"Well, I'm not the one who's so damn fertile." There was a brief silence, as the parasite began to speak again. "You know, you really should just stay away from that woman. She's been nothing but trouble- hell, _you've_ been nothing but trouble. I bet the whole reason I'm your blasted hand was to keep you in line. That's my call in life. To keep you in line... But it's not very easy when the person you're trying to keep in line is _so damn stubborn_."

"Here," the dhampir said as if he hadn't been listening at all. He stopped in a clearing, looking up at the sky that peeked out through the canopy of trees.

"Here _what_?" the voice in his hand asked, seeming to look up at the sky as well with those beady little eyes of his.

"This is where the voice is coming from."

"What voice? What are you talking about?" The parasite seemed a bit agitated and anxious to find out what the enigma of a dhampir was hearing.

"_He_ _knows_." At those two words, the beady little eyes of the hand parasite widened to that of saucers.

"You mean... _him_? What about _him_? What does he _know_?" D was silent as he seemed to be focusing on the leaves getting blown by the trees.

"That he has a _grandson_," he said after a while. Inside his mind, a conversation with none other than his father was taking place.

_"Carrying on my blood, I see? Although you're watering down the Noble bloodline..."_

_"Why have you contacted me?"_

_"To congratulate you, of course. But, I am a little disappointed that you'd have a practically human child... Although, you have always had a soft side for them, haven't you? More than your fellow Nobles, anyway."_

_"Leave the child alone."_

_"Protective, as any father might be. You may not believe it, but I protected you plenty of times when you were just an infant. Dhampirs almost have it worse than us Nobles do when it comes to fitting in with the humans..."_

_"You raped and left Mother. What possible influence could have had in my life?"_

_"Plenty, my dear boy, as I am talking with you now. Your mother took good care of you on her own, though. Strong woman, she was."_

_"Mother isn't the subject here."_

_"Ah, yes, the infant..." _

"D?" The conversation was disrupted by a certain 9 year-old boy. The dhampir turned his head to face Dan, who was waist high in the brush, holding a ray gun in one hand, his other resting upon a rather large oak tree.

"D, I've been looking all over for you! I thought you left without saying good bye, so..."

"You should go home to your sister."

"Come on, D!" Dan protested. "I may be only nine, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you'd think! I wouldn't leave Sis alone if she was in any trouble... 'Sides, she's got weapons galore in that room o' hers. She could fend off the farm if she needed to."

"She wasn't able six months ago."

"She was outside in the middle of the night... O' course she ain't gonna be safe... But she's got a whole lot of protection in our house." Dan shook his head. "She isn't the problem here, anyway. I just don't want you to leave without saying nothing like last time... We missed you so much..." The boy, even after that little spout of anger, almost looked as if he was going to cry. "'Specially Doris."

"Dan, head home. This is something that you, nor anyone, can help with. I will be back after a while- don't worry." The small boy frowned for a minute, then nodded.

"Fine... But if you leave... I'll never forgive you." After exchanging glances with the dhampir, he set off to his house.

--

"D-Dr. Tsurugi!" Doris pushed the man away from her, turning away with a bright tinge of red on her cheeks. "I... I just can't."

"I'm sorry," the doctor said with a sigh. His disappointed look soon changed to a small smile. "I just couldn't help it." Doris looked up at him.

"It's just not a good time, alright? I..." The doctor leaned toward her in a way that said, 'continue'. She looked down, then back at him. "I have a..." As if on cue, little Dante began to cry a bit. The two looked at each other for a moment before Doris said, "I should get that..." The doctor looked down for a while.

"I see." Doris carefully stood and walked over to the infant, cradling him in her arms. He seemed to calm down after a bit of her quiet singing. She set him down and looked back as she heard the door open.

"Well, I'd best be going," the doctor said, feeling a bit unwanted. She was about to say something when Dr. Tsurugi stopped dead in his tracks. Outside, a mob had formed.

"Th-That's them," the doctor said quietly, pointing. The trajectory landed on a trio of thugs heavily equipped with weapons of all sorts. The three muscular men stood in front of a crowd of what seemed to almost be protesters. They were yelling all kinds of things- mostly about a certain little dhampir child.

Doris grabbed her giant molecular ray gun and headed for the porch. "Leave, damn it! This is private property! I'll shoot anyone who takes a step near me."

"First you get a love bite from one of those blood-suckers, now you're having one's baby? What next?" A particularly husky woman yelled. A few townsfolk agreed with her. Doris glared at them all.

"They must have heard from the guys that beat me up," Dr. Tsurugi said, eying the trio. "But... What's this talk about a dhampir?" Doris' eyes widened. They couldn't have found out about that, _especially_ if Dr. Tsurugi didn't even know! It wouldn't have been mentioned in their conversation!

"Get off my property, ya hear? I'll shoot the whole lot of ya if even _one_ of ya speaks!" She waved the gun at their faces just to prove she meant business.

"Now, now, Doris, that would just end up with you getting into a mess of trouble," came a voice from the back of the crowd that seemed familiar. It was the sheriff.

"What you doing, standing back there like a coward? I'd shoot you myself if you weren't such a nice guy," Doris said, her gun still raised. "Now tell these folks to get off my property or I'll _make_ 'em."

"Doris Lang, calm down. They just want-"

"To take away my baby? I ain't gonna let them do that."

"If it's part Noble, then we'll have to. Dhampirs can hurt people, Doris. Just like Nobles."

"You're wrong!" Doris screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "Dhampirs ain't _nothing_ like no damn Nobles!" She turned away from them, then back, raising her gun even higher. "Now get off my property or I'll shoot- and I won't hold back on the lot of ya!"

One of the trio of thugs snickered. He, as well as the other two, was heavily covered in body armor and a mask. "Doris Lang. You haven't changed a bit. Once you mess with Nobles, you _always_ mess with Nobles."

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"My name shouldn't matter to you. All we want is for you to give up the baby. Now listen, with a damned half-breed child like that, we're all going to be in danger."

"Now you listen to me!" Dr. Tsurugi yelled. "How can you ask a woman to give up her own baby?! That's the worst thing a man could possibly do in this sort of situation!"

"It's either that," the thug said, chuckling as he crossed his arms, "or we run you outta town."

Doris' eyes widened. Sometimes it seemed as if the whole world was against her. Running her out of town... that could never happen. She'd have to give up the baby... But not without fighting first!

A shot rang through the air. Doris had shot towards the sky. "Now," she began. "The next person to talk gets their head blown off. This is private property, and you have **no** right to be here!"

The thing that made the entire crowd stop dead in their tracks-even the horses-, was not the threat that Doris had yelled. A ghastly aura even darker than the night itself had seeped into the senses of the entire mob.

"It would be wise... to leave immediately." Even though it wasn't quite a threat, about ¼ of the crowd began to leave, ¼ fainted from either fright or just the utter beauty of the voice that had spoken, while the rest of them were too scared to move a muscle. The only ones that had any guts to speak were, not even the sheriff, but the leader of the three thugs.

"D. So... at last. We meet again."

--

**This chapter was a little bit longer than the other ones, mainly because I just couldn't find a spot to leave off on! Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews, please!**


	8. Grandson of the Great Ancestor

"D. So... At last. We meet again." The whole crowd was focused on the heavily-armored thug and the figure who had just arrived. The aura that pulsated around him gave him a beautiful, yet dangerous, feel.

"I thought you were killed."

"You _think_ many things, D. What you actually know is pretty inferior to what you _think_ you know." The figure in black was silent. As if the dhampir was waiting for a reply, the thug continued. "You know, modern medicine can really work wonders..."

"You brought this mob, and I advise you to leave with it." The thug grinned.

"Ah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, I'll leave. But I'll have to take the baby with me."

"Why do you want my baby?!" Doris yelled. "He's just an infant! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He's part Noble. Half-breed or not, he still is a threat," the thug said, loosening up the bandanna around his neck. "We're not going to endanger our families, our _children_."

"Yeah, like you care about that stuff!" Doris retorted. "You're just a bunch of tough-_looking_ pansies who just want to ruin the lives of a woman and her baby!"

"You know what, Doris? I'd shut up if I were you!" The thug yelled. Doris' eyes widened. How did he... How did he know who she was? Maybe it was mentioned before... But he wouldn't pay attention to petty details like that. All he wanted was to take away her baby.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, you—" She stopped dead in her tracks as the thug took off his mask. "G...Greco?"

"Yeah, that's right, Doris. It's me. Now that we've had our little 'family reunion', let's get back to business. Hand over the baby, or we'll take it by _force_." With that statement, Greco's thugs gave a cold sneer.

"Why... Why are you so determined to take my child away!"

"Because of you, Doris. Because of you." Greco pointed his finger straight at her. "I bust my ass off tryin' to protect you, and all you do is reject me. Then I go my merry way to get you out of the asylum, and that damn Noble Larmica or whatever-her-name-is goes and so-called "kills" me."

"I saw you with my own eyes. You were dead."

"I already told that damned Hunter over there that I was healed by medicine. That ain't the point. The point is, I hate Nobles, and I hate you. And when you put two and two together, it made an even _worse_ combination. Save the town and hurt you like you did to me so many times in the process. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Greco... You'll never succeed. D'll protect me. You ain't got a _chance_ against _him_." With that, Doris looked towards the dhampir who stood silently in the back of the crowd. Greco just smiled.

"I've gotten a lot tougher. The old Greco is here no more. Here, just to entertain the girl, let's fight. Heh..." he cackled. "Let's watch as the poor girl's lover loses." With that, he ran to D, raising his armor-gloved hand, sending it flying towards D's face.

In an instant, a silvery flash had flown up into the air. D's longsword, only inches away from his own face, held the powerful force of the glove behind it.

"Ha," Greco began, "This glove is impossible to cut through. Made from the skin of a greater fire dragon... Pure hard dragon-leather. This stuff makes Kevlar seem like cotton." D's face remained emotionless as he continued to hold the sword.

"Leave," he commanded quietly. The man laughed, holding his fist raised.

"Never!" With that, he slammed his fist into the sword, only to have it cut through his hand like butter. He screamed and backed up, clutching his sliced hand with his free one.

"Damn you!" He said, growling as blood seeped from his fingers. "How the hell...?!"

"I told you to leave," was the simple reply that the dhampir gave. Greco growled, lunging toward him. D's sword was drawn so fast that he left an after image. The silvery flash of longsword sliced through Greco.

"Doris..." he said, staring right at her. Blood began to pour from his lips. Then, his body simply fell in two. Doris' eyes remained as wide as dinner plates. She was speechless. A terrifying sight for _anyone_.

At the sight, the crowd automatically began to leave. The thugs were even one of the first to go! Realizing that Dan had been held captive by Greco's gang until Greco had challenged D, Doris ran toward him and embraced him. They said nothing, only hugged.

D walked right past them and entered the house. Doris looked up at him.

"Wait... D..." As he turned to face her, she hugged him, her younger brother as well. D hesitated, then slowly raised his hands to rest on each of their backs, in his own sort of hug. Anyone that knew him would have been astonished. He _never_ did that sort of thing. Ever.

"One big happy family," Dr. Tsurugi said to himself. "A big... happy family."

--

"D..." The dhampir had found himself once again on the porch at night, the stars gleaming in the sky above him. The voice of a woman had entered his mind... a voice that was not Doris', a voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time. His mother's.

He had been thinking about her a lot after his father had contacted him. He still contemplated _why_ he would- there was no reason except that he wanted to see the child. He was curious as to why this was- it's not like the child would have been his first grandchild- not on D's behalf, of course, but his father bore children with countless, countless women.

"_Did you really love him?_" he asked his mother in thought. "_Did you really?_" There was one word in mind that he absolutely, positively did _not_ want to hear. That word was... yes.

"You really like this spot, don't you...?" This voice came from behind. Doris stood in the doorway, little Dante cradled in her arms under a thick blanket that her mother had hand-knitted for _her_ when she was just a baby.

"I'll be staying a while longer," the dhampir said, not glancing back to look at her. He just focused on the distance, as always.

"Really? That's great, but... I didn't really hold up a very convincing argument. What changed your mind?" Doris asked, kneeling down beside him.

"You're not safe as of now."

"Whaddya mean, not safe? Those villagers can't do anything to hurt me... I always turn on the electromagnetic fence after hours... and I got _loads_ of weapons--"

"It's not the villagers I am cautious towards." Doris gave him a confused look.

"If not them, then who?" The dhampir looked into her cobalt eyes that sparkled with mystery. Two words spilled from his lips.

"My father."

--

**Thank you for reading yet another chapter in the Between series! Man... It's getting long! I was ready to end it a ways back, but then you guys requested so much... I couldn't deny you! Anyway, Dracula... Surprising twist, eh? I hope you liked it so far, and I ask that you review! Please, I **_**love**_** reviews! **


	9. The Noble of all Nobles

"Your... father?" All went silent on the porch at the Langs' estate. Doris had her newborn son wrapped up in a blanket in her arms as she watched the shadowy figure ahead of her.

"Yes," he said after a while. "My father."

"What would he want with us?" Doris asked with a mysterious expression. She was absolutely mystified. For some reason, this topic gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She still had no idea who his father was.

"He believes... That I am his only success... to carry on the bloodline. That's why he doesn't care about his other grandchildren- he doesn't have any. When his mistresses bore children with him, he killed them, wanting... waiting to get a "success". That "success" was me. So, as you may guess, he wanted _me_ to carry on the blood." D was a bit mystified himself. He didn't want to think about what would happen if his father were to actually show up at the house. What it would do to Doris, Dan... and Dante.

Doris suddenly went stiff. "Your father... He's a Noble, right? Is that why he cares about his bloodline so much?"

"Yes, he is... But..." D continued to stare off into the distance. "It's a little more than that." Doris gave him a strange expression.

"What do you mean... more... than that?" D turned to face her, mentally taking a deep breath.

"My father... is Dracula." Doris' cobalt eyes widened immensely. She clutched the sides of her face, mouth agape.

"Wh... What?!" She started to laugh in a nervous, almost maniacal, sort of laugh. "D... Y-You're such an enigma... Surprise after surprise... I guess I couldn't have expected much less." The only reply D gave was a quiet grunt. He was about so speak when Dante began to cry. It wasn't just his normal groaning, either- it was full-fledged wailing. Doris' eyes lit up in a surprised way.

"Dante!" She looked at the infant, then at D. "He's never done this before!" Suddenly, the wailing stopped, and the boy fell limp. "Dante!!" Doris screamed, tears streaming from her face. "Dante, wake up!!"

D's eyebrows lowered in frustration. "He's here." With that, he placed his hand on the limp child's forehead. He closed his eyes.

--

The dhampir stood in a dark room. All around him was blackness- an abyss of pure obsidian. He wasn't even standing on a floor: merely floating. A radiating sensation rippled from his feet, almost like the ripples on a pond. His eyes narrowed as he searched for some sort of guidance. Then, it appeared.

A tall figure, clothed in a cloak that was more pure black than the night itself- even darker than D was. Skin as pale as paraffin, no... paler, glistened against the ebony cloak that covered his face. Rich, black hair was slicked behind a gorgeous face that D's own didn't even begin to compare to, no matter how beautiful the dhampir was. But, of course, that was where he got his looks from.

The Great Ancestor... King of the Nobles... D's Father... Dracula. The famous Noble stood before his son, a small infant cradled in his arms. Dante. A smile was curved upon his redder-than-blood lips. And a voice more beautiful than the chime of pure crystal began to speak.

"D, my son... How long has it been since I have last seen you?" The dhampir lowered his brow in frustration, staring back at the Noble. He said nothing.

"Heh, silent, as usual." The Great Ancestor cradled the baby in his arms, bringing him up to his face to get a better look at him. "Ah... he has your mother's hair... Just as you have." With that, he looked up at his son. "Do you ever miss her?"

"Don't talk about Mother, you bastard," D said lowly. He had already unsheathed his sword. The Noble ahead of him laughed, rocking the baby side to side. Dante's skin was pale and his eyes wide- he remained emotionless. He seemed almost zombie-like.

"Give me the child, or I will cut you down," came the dhampir, unlike him entirely. But then again, this was his _father_ he was talking to.

"Relax, relax, my son. I'm only here to see my grandchild... I want to be a part of his life..."

"You can _never_ be a part of his life!" With that, the dhampir charged at his father, sword raised in front of him. As it sliced through the Great Ancestor, his wound turned into smoke, then rejoined together as the sword exited his body.

"It's really no use. Even you, Son, as skilled as you are, can not kill your own father, especially with swordsmanship like that. Anyway, do what you will. I'll give you the child back. But this will not be the last time I speak with him... It may be merely days, or years until I speak with him. But when I do, _you_ will not be here to interfere." Leaving off with not really a threat, but more of a command, the Noble disappeared.

--

D opened his eyes. The infant had opened his eyes again, looking up at Doris'. To her, it had only been seconds that the two had been out of it, when in reality, it was far longer.

"Oh, Dante! You're alright!" She cradled the baby in her arms, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. D gave an ever-slight smile.

"D, whatever you did... Thank you!" She smiled and sort of half-hugged D. He looked at her, then the baby, then off into the distance.

"He wanted to see him... He just..." D trailed off as he lowered his brows. "I don't think he was bluffing. He will try again to contact the child. I'm not sure if I can keep him safe... if I can keep _you _safe..." Doris gave him a saddened look.

"D..." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her slowly.

"I am sorry... that I ever impregnated you, Doris."

"Sorry?" Doris asked with wide eyes. "Why would you be _sorry_ for giving me this wonderful blessing...Dante..." She looked down at the baby whom had suddenly become lively, giggling about. "I, I mean... we, have a beautiful child together... I wouldn't ever want to take it all away." She gave D a kiss to the cheek. "You ask for forgiveness... when you should be receiving a thank-you." D looked at her for a moment.

"I--"

"There's no point in arguing. I get my stubbornness from my daddy." Doris smiled. "It's like pushing a cart sideways." She blinked. Deja-vu? She had used that metaphor to explain D before...

"We should go inside. Dan's probably wondering what we're talking about out here." At the dhampir's comment, Doris smiled.

"Yeah. Let's."

--

**Sorry, that one was a bit shorter, but I hope you still enjoy these! (Also, sorry for the wait. Just no muse at all!) To inform you all, I got the VHD manga, so that's been giving me a LOT of muse, especially for Doris! Anywho, thanks for reading yet another chapter of Between, and I ask that you review! I loooooooove, loooove, LOOOOOOVE reviews! D **


	10. Unexpected Visitor

"Having a little family chat, were we?" The dhampir found himself conversing with the parasite in his left hand as he lay on the couch. His hat and sword were placed neatly on top of another as they leaned against the wall, next to his delicately-folded cloak. One boot crossed over the other, he looked up at the ceiling fan that spun round and round without fail.

"Now you're really in a spout, aren't ya? I don't think I've ever seen a man with so many troubles. Debating whether to take care of your only son, or whether to leave the family all together... wondering how you can protect them... It's almost like one of those cheesy movies, isn't it?"

"Since when have you seen a movie?"

"You got me on that one..." D focused on that 4-winged fan that sliced through the air ever-so silently.

"I just don't know how I can protect her from something I can't predict..."

"You like that, don't you? Controlling everything. In the end, you always know that you can beat your foes blindfolded with a peg leg and two hands tied behind your back. It ain't so easy now that you have a foe even _you_ cannot kill... Heh, never, and I mean never did I think I'd see the day when the great Vampire Hunter D would fight his own father..." The parasite paused. "You said save _her_... Did you mean Doris... or your mother?"

D looked down at his hand. He wanted to squeeze the life out of it, but maybe the parasite had a good point.

"Doris and your mother are not the same... Your mother couldn't be saved... but Doris can... Stop dwelling in the past, my friend, and start thinking about the future." The parasite blinked, if that was even possible. "Wait a second. Did I just offer you advice? Ha! Maybe this whole baby thing was even making _me_ change a little!"

Even though he joked about it, maybe his hand was right. He had to stop thinking about his mother. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. But Doris... sweet Doris... she was still alive, and he _could_ help her. It was them that he vowed to protect her no matter what.

_Doris... How I love you, Doris..._

"D?" The dhampir looked over towards the doorway. There stood a boy of mere nine, pajama-clad and looking a bit tired.

He stepped over toward his "big brother" and knelt down on the floor next to D's spot on the couch.

"D, is Dante going to be safe?" D looked at the young boy who stared at his legs. He lowered his brow slightly.

"What do you--"

"I heard you and Sis talking on the porch... When he fell limp like that I... I don't know. It scared me. He may be my nephew, but... he seems like my little brother. I love him, D." He looked up. "Who's after him?"

"That's nothing you should be concerned over... Your sister doesn't want you worrying all night."

"Well, you ain't gotta tell me. But... I trust you to keep him, and us, safe. I believe that you will, D. It isn't like a man like you to leave a girl, her brother, and her child out on their own. You'd never abandon us, I know you wouldn't." He smiled. "I never got to thank you for coming back. You could have just left us to take care of the baby by ourselves, but you cared enough to travel all the way over here. That proves it right there that you'll never leave us."

"I do what I can." Dan smiled and hugged D.

"Thanks, Big Brother. G'night."

--

"D..." The sun shone down through the curtains into the small room where a young miss Doris Lang was sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly, inhaling deeply as she stretched. Sighing, she looked around her room before rubbing her eyes and standing. Doris checked on the still-asleep little Dante before heading out of her room into the living room.

The dhampir whom she had been calling to in her sleep was already outside doing the round of daily chores. Dan was right there with him, helping him while probably chatting off his ear as well. Doris gave a slight chuckle as she watched them from the window. She quickly checked the clock. 10'o clock? Did she really sleep in that late?

She quickly rushed into the bathroom and began to get ready. Brushing her hair, her teeth, along with adding a slight bit of make-up, which was something she did not normally do, made her look like she was ready to go. She put a white blouse on with a long skirt and tied up her hair. A bit more feminine than she'd like, she thought, but she wanted to look for D. D... she wondered if he thought the same about her that she did about him. She loved him so much...

"Doris...?" an enchantingly beautiful voice said from behind. The girl's heart skipped a beat. She turned around, but much to her surprise the voice did not belong to D.

Before her stood a gorgeous figure even more beautiful than D, porcelain skin and sparkling eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. A smile that invited, yet, in a cold way, was curved upon the figure's red lips.

"Who...Who are--?"

"Be still, young one... I just want to talk to you, Miss Doris Lang."

--

**That marks the end of this chapter! Review please!**


	11. The Beginning of the End

"D, what is it?" The dhampir and the young boy were outside on the ranch doing their daily round of chores when suddenly D had stopped. He lowered his brow.

"Stay here," he said, unsheathing his sword as he headed towards the door of the farm house. He sensed something... some_one_.

"This could get ugly," came the parasite in D's left hand. "He's here, ain't he?" D nodded slowly, holding his sword out in front of him. A barrier was around the house. It electrocuted the sword, and D, who didn't even seem to be fazed.

"A barrier, eh?" the parasite muttered. "That blue pendant o' yours should do the trick." Before the creature had told him, D had already taken out the pendant that hung around his neck and held it in front of him. The blue light flooded the entire house, then slowly flickered out. The dhampir then stepped into the house.

"Doris...?" he asked, looking around. He quickly headed to her room. There stood his own father, his pale hand covering the mouth of the girl who was pressed up against him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at D, trembling.

"Glad you could make it," the Great Ancestor said, rubbing his free hand along the shoulder of the shaken girl.

"Get your hands off of her..." D said, sword held out in front of him. His father smiled, looking down at Doris before looking back at D.

"Now, now, you and I both know that hurting Miss Lang is not what I came here for..." The dhampir lowered his brow.

"What do you want?"

"I told you before, I just want to see my grandchild..." Doris was so shaken, she couldn't even concentrate. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes tightly. She was too afraid to speak.

"Let go of her. You have no right to interfere with this," D said. The Noble ahead of him just laughed.

"No right? But I have every right... I am the child's grandfather, after all..." With that, he turned to the crib where a small form lay, strangely sleeping through the whole ordeal.

D lunged at him. A silvery flash flew down from the heaven's, seemingly slicing right through the Great Ancestor. Doris, who was thrown aside beforehand, had no idea what was going on in the matter of milliseconds that was the battle.

D's sword, just like the last time, had sliced through his father, whom had turned to smoke as the blade entered him, and as it exited, his body rejoined together.

"It's impossible for you to kill me, my son, so please, don't waste your strength." D stopped, hand clenching tighter around the hilt of his sword.

"What do you want with Dante?" Dante, Doris thought. That was the first time D had ever said his name aloud, at least around her.

"What grandfather wouldn't want to have contact with his only grandson?"

"He's only 1/4th Noble... Why do you take such an interest in him?"

"Pity, it is," Dracula said, hands curled up around the beam of the crib as he peered in at the sleeping child. "But that quarter of a Noble's blood is _my_ blood."

"Leave him alone!" Doris screamed. Her bottom lip was trembling, tears streaming from her eyes. "Just leave him alone!"

"My, my... She's a talkative one, isn't she?" The Great Ancestor said, bending down to the girl who sat on the ground. His beautiful eyes looked into Doris' cobalt ones. A slender hand was placed upon her pale cheek that glistened with tears. "You've surely chosen a beautiful one, my son... Yet, you have chosen to leave her neck absent of a bite... Haven't you ever wondered what her blood tastes like? I'm sure it's very sweet..."

Doris' eyes were wide as she could feel Dracula's breath on the nape of her neck, but instead of biting her, he simply stood back up and turned to D, who, the second his father had turned around, had shone the bright light of the blue pendant at him. Dracula shielded his face. It burned his skin, almost like Time-Bewitching Incense. It seemed as if a great wind blew, for his cape fluttered about in the small room. Almost paralyzing him to the point of not being able to stand, the Great Ancestor spoke.

"You know your mother... she... gave that to you... when you were only an infant..." A smile curved around those blood-red lips of his. "To protect you... from Vampires... When you were practically one yourself..." With that, he chuckled demoniacally, opening one half of his cape with his arm, and like a gust of air had flown from it, D flew back against the wall.

"Farewell, my son..." He looked at Doris for a moment, smiling coldly, without saying a word, and closed his cape back up, seeming to evaporate into thin air.

"D!" Doris stood and ran over to the dhampir who had just stood from getting knocked into the wall. She embraced him, tears running down her cheeks. He was silent, only looked behind her at the doorway where a 9-year-old boy stood. He was trembling, wide-eyed as he gripped the door. He seemed to be panting as well, dripping with cold sweat. The unexpected guest scared him out of his mind. He gave a longing look toward D, then took off for a mad dash towards the opposite end of his house. D soon followed, going to comfort him. Doris fell to her knees and began to weep. Somewhere from deep inside her, she felt as if this was only the beginning. The beginning of the end.

**Sorry that it took sooooo long to write this! I was kind of a jerk for making you guys wait, wasn't I? (_laughs) _Well, thanks for reading another chapter! They might be pretty short from now on, but please forgive me for it! I haven't had muse in a while... I just realized how long it had been since I updated! Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review with ideas for what's to come! I need help, guys! Thank you!**


	12. Fallen Hopes

The night air filled the old farmhouse, the floorboards creaking from the every-so-often blow of the wind. D lay on his spot on the couch, conversing yet again with the parasite in his left hand.

"Quite a night, huh?" The creature began, chuckling hoarsely. "And so deepens the mystery. What to do, what to do...? You know, I'd really hate to be you. Hey, that rhymed!"

D was silent. He had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. To anyone watching this strange conversation happening, they might think the man was an ace at ventriloquism.

"D... help me..." D's eyes snapped open. That voice had came from Doris' room... Without asking questions, he stood and glided toward her. Seeing that she was tossing and turning in her sleep, he gave a mental sigh of relief and turned to head back, when he heard...  
"D, stay with me... I'm scared." He slowly turned around to see Doris sitting upright, looking up at him through kitten-like eyes. He lowered his brow, but remained where he stood, silent.

"Please, D," she began, looking down. "I'm having nightmares... About Dante..." Tears welled up in her eyes. He slowly walked towards her, eying her suspiciously. As soon as he reached the edge of her bed, she jumped up and hugged him. He could feel her hot breath, and her salty tears that rolled onto his shoulder.

His eyes fell to the nape of her neck, that was exposed between two halves of her ebony hair that had parted to the sides. He swallowed hard.

_"Haven't you ever wondered what her blood tastes like? I'm sure its very sweet..."_ He closed his eyes tightly. Why, now, was he having this feelings? He had restrained them for so long... It was as if the Noble blood within him had fully taken over. His mouth parted slightly.

"D... You can if you want to..." Doris mumbled, face still buried in his shoulder. His lip trembled as he pressed his fangs against her neck.

_"Do it..."_ A voice from far within him told him. _"Just bite her. She wants you to."_ Doris still had her arms wrapped around him, grabbing the armor he wore a bit more tight. A low growl erupted from the back of D's throat as he flung out his sword, slicing Doris in half. She turned into mist and vanished.

"Ah, an apparition, huh?" The parasite said. "Something makes me think you knew it all along." D said nothing, peering into Dante's crib, and then quickly racing to Dan's room. He was gone too.

"He took all three of them." D said.

"Then we'd better get goin', huh?"

--

The mechanical horse raced along the dusty plains of the Frontier. D sat on top his cybernetic equine, hands gripping firmly to the reigns. Long black hair rippled like the look-alike muscles of the mechanical horse, his coat of equal color gliding along behind him. The dirt and sand whisked up into the air and stung his eyes like bees, but he didn't care; he needed to find Doris, Dan, and his son.

Doris... He hadn't really been letting his feelings show about her much at all, but he had to admit that she was the first woman he had ever had feelings for. It wasn't really because she was gorgeous, with her long, obsidian hair, or her sparkling cobalt eyes, or that little beauty mark on the back of her neck. He paid attention to every detail, every intoxicating attribute of her. But that wasn't the reason he loved her.

It was really much, much more than that. Doris was tough- she knew how to take care of herself, and others. She wasn't just another run-of-the-mill farm girl that fawned over D's utter beauty like so many others did. She admired him for things that words couldn't explain, the little things- the way he'd look at her, how even though he may not have seemed it in the beginning, he'd protect her from anything, how even though he wouldn't speak much, he could make her little brother a happier person, as well as so many other things.

He loved Doris with all of his heart. Sometimes she reminded him too much of his mother, though. Every little thing reminded her of his mother... he tried to forget, but it was difficult. No matter how hard he tried to suppress the memories, they always lie in his thoughts, whether far back, or right up front.

He wouldn't ponder that now. What he needed to think of was rescuing Doris.

_"Doris..."_

--

"D?" Hazy eyes opened to a darkened room. The only light came from candles that were lit around the perimeter, just enough to see the outlines of objects in the room. A gargantuan door stood on the opposite side, opened a tiny bit, to see a gloomy yellow light from the hall.

She felt around her. Silk. Suddenly sitting up, eyes still not used to the dim light, she realized that she was on a bed with luxurious silk sheets, and a lace curtain around it. She stretched, suddenly realizing what happened. She had been kidnapped.

Shock taking over her body, she jolted, searching around for any signs of help. "Oh God... where am I?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Then, in the doorway, the light suddenly was extinguished.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked, curling up in the sheets as she backed herself against the headboard. The door groaned open, and standing there in the entrance was a figure garbed in black.

"D!" She cried, loosening up a bit. He quickly rushed over to her, taking her in his arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

"D... I'm so glad to see you..." she looked up at him. He looked at her through those dark, desolate, yet sparkling eyes. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Did you find Dan? And Dante?" He leaned in towards her ear.

"Don't worry about that," he whispered. She furrowed a brow for a moment, but then relaxed. She was in D's arms now. She was okay.

Her eyes widened as she felt D's breath on her neck.

"D... you're... so cold..." She said, feeling his jaw. "You're freezing!" He looked back at her, eyebrows lowered.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Slice!

A flash of silver flung through the air, cutting D in half.

"D!" Doris screamed, only to realize that he vanished in thin air.

"It was a trap," said someone who stood in the doorway. Doris stared over there, trying to figure out who it was. As the person stepped forward, she realized _exactly _who it was.

"Dr. Tsurugi!" She said with a yelp, jumping out of bed to hug him. "You're not an phony, are you?" He chucked and shook his head.

"Nope. 100 Real."

"How did you find me?" Doris asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Never mind that for the moment. We need to get you out of here."

"But Dan, and _Dante_!" Dr. Tsurugi made a "tsk" noise.

"Don't worry about them. D's taking care of that." Doris lit up.

"D? So he's really here?"

"Yep," Dr. Tsurugi said with a smile. "I'll tell you more once we get out of this place." He paused, still smiling. "You really love him, don't you?" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Doris asked, tilting her head.

"N-Nothing. Let's go."

--

**Alright, I'm gonna leave it at that for now! Chapter 13 coming up! It's almost the end guys... Then I'll work on that sequel. That is, if you guys wanna hear about Dante growing up. Talk to me in reviews, or you can email me, too! It's on my page, but I'll tell it here too- D Thanks, guys! Sorry about the wait! Review please!**


	13. The Ghost of the Past

**First of all, I would like to take the time to thank all of my wonderful viewers! This is by far the best story, and longest, that I've ever written. I want to give my appreciation to all of my readers.**

**Assuit- Thank you for being such a great reviewer and follower of the story! I'm so very glad that you like it... I love all of your reviews! You're usually one of the first people to reply, and you've replied on just about, if not all, of the chapters! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lucillaq- Thank you for reading my story and following up on it! I'm so greatful for your reviews... I'm always pleased when I hear them! You and assuit both review very nicely! It's exactly what I like- detail, what I did well, what I didn't do so well, and everything in between! I love hearing these kinds of things! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Kitala- Thank you for reading, too! I love to read your reviews, because they're bouncy and fun- it shows your personality! (Like calling Dracula "Draccikins", I like that) It's how I act as well! Thanks for reading!**

**Shallowswan- Thanks for being such a great supporter of my story! I love your own stories as well, and am glad that we talk through email (although I haven't had a chat with you in a while, I hope to hear from you soon!) Thanks a lot! You've been one of my muses for this story. Thank you for reading!**

**Gemini14- You've been one of my loyal readers too- thanks! Although I would really like to hear how you liked the newer chapters- you haven't reviewed after chapter 8. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Thank you also to my newer readers, like Edowen, and my once-reviewers, like Bloodied Crimson! It's probably that you haven't been on very much, or just haven't had the chance to read it, but I'm very glad that you wrote to me at least once! It makes me smile!**

**Anyway, thanks again to all my wonderful readers, and I hope you enjoy chapter 13 of Between!**

**--**

"Ah, my dearest son... Welcome..." The sickeningly sweet smile plastered on the enchantingly beautiful face of the dhampir's father made even him cringe with hatred. He showed no expression, only lowered his eyebrows a bit. The Great Ancestor ahead of him gave a cold, yet somewhat bouncy chuckle, a dark look in those dazzling eyes of his.

"Give me the child."

"Oh, so demanding," the Noble said, holding out his arms in a somewhat comforting way. "Now, why don't you give your father a--"

"Where are they?"

"Now, now," Dracula said with a sly grin. "_They_ could mean anyone... I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"You know better than anyone." D's face remained expressionless as he stared at his father. Dracula laughed, showing his long, perfectly straight, sparkling, white teeth. They appeared even whiter, if that was even possible, against his bloodied lips.

"Well, they're safe. That's all I can tell you." He looked to the side, then back at his son. "That is, for the time being."

"Give him to me!" D yelled, completely unlike him at all. Even the parasite in his hand let out a small gasp.

"Getting angry never helps a situation," The Noble said smugly. "Wouldn't want to put this young lad in danger, now, would you?" With that, he pulled out his arm, his slender fingers clutching the shoulder of a nine-year-old.

"D!" Dan said, muffled from the cloth over his mouth. He was bound with rope, too, but this wasn't any ordinary rope- it was rope made from the sinew of a dragon- powerful, yet under a sword like D's, would cut like butter.

Dracula kept a tight grip on Dan. He beamed. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"Let go of Dan," D said, a low growl in his throat. Dracula laughed coldly.

"I wouldn't hurt the boy, you know it as well as I do. That wasn't what I'm here for," he said, tossing Dan in front of him. He landed on the floor ahead of him, cringing.

The Noble tossed his head back, looking down at D through cold, obsidian eyes. "I want you to beg... Beg like an animal for the young one you so wish to possess." Without hesitation, D charged. His sword glided through Dracula's body like water, only for it to rejoin as it had before.

"I one day hoped to fight my own flesh and blood, to see if what they say is true!" Dracula said, dodging D's swipes with ease. He laughed the whole while. D growled.

_"It's useless, I'll never win. Not against..."_

"Stop!!" All went quiet. D turned around, taken aback by that voice. That beautiful... wonderful voice...

In the doorway stood a woman, long, white dress billowing out from under her, draping over that curvy bodice, trailing the marble floor behind her. Pale skin glimmered in the light that came from outside, her long cascades of black tresses flowing down her body like the current in a river. And those eyes...

Those beautiful blue eyes that struck even D by a moment. His own got wide, staring at the woman in the doorway. Was she an apparition? Was she a ghost? Was she merely a figment of his imagination?

A single teardrop flowed from his eye, a rarity that if told to anyone, they wouldn't believe, even if they saw it for themselves. The lone tear trailed down his beautifully pale skin, the same color as the woman who stood in the gleaming sunlight of the outside.

"Stop," the woman repeated... Her hand outstretched for D's. He reached up, slowly, carefully, not wanting to ever leave. Everything else, every_one_ else, was invisible, as if they had never existed. All that was real in this world was the woman who stood ahead of him... or was it?

D's lip trembled, showing emotion for the first time in a very _long_ time. He reached for her... wanting to touch her...

"Mo...ther..."

A flash, and she was gone. A flash, and she was back again .What was happening? Why was she leaving? Had she left? Had she even come at all? Where... where was she? Was it really nothing? Was it Doris? All of these questions flashed before his mind as his world cascaded into darkness.

"D!!" Dan cried, tears streaming down his face as he watched his 'big brother' collapse onto the elaborately-decorated marble flooring, blood pouring from the wound his father's sword had made.

"My son... How I regret having to do this... but it was fate. You were never destined to fight me." With that, the Noble walked off, dropping the sword that dripped with his own son's blood.

**There you go, another chapter today! Whoo, I'm on a roll! Please review, guys! I really love your reviews!**


	14. A Final Farewell

"D...D! D!!" The woman in the doorway... She was not D's mother. She was Doris. Her whole body trembled in anger as she watched the back of Dracula, her fists so tight that her knuckles started to bleed. Her face twisted in such an unlike-herself way that Dan didn't know if it was really his sister. She growled a vicious, ferocious growl and dashed after him, blinded by rage.

"YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed before, propelled by the adrenaline that came from her blind fury. She lunged at Dracula, only to me projected in the opposite direction by a sort of shield around him. But no quicker had she fallen than stood up again and charged at him, the current electrifying her, sending her flying again. She screamed, over and over again, charging and falling, until she landed near D in a bloody heap. She looked up, as the Noble had become agitated, stepping forward toward her. Blood poured from her nose and mouth as she trembled, salty wet drops mixing with the blood on her face. She trembled, backing up. She was now against D's body.

Dan didn't know what to think. He just watched the events unfold.

Dracula stepped towards Doris. "You... You ungrateful little girl... I will teach you a lesson you will _never_ forget." But before he could even raise a hand, a blue light shone. It shone with such radiance that it burned his skin. Doris was holding D's blue pendant in front of her, forcing it to work with all her rage, her love, her hatred, her sorrow, and all other emotions mixed together. She trembled so violently that it almost appeared like she had 'ticks'.

Dracula groaned, shielding his face. The light burned through him. It burned through his clothes, through his skin, and even through that nearly non-existent soul of his. And soon- he was gone.

Doris turned to D, trembling now with more sorrow than anything, She crawled on top of him, looking down at that beautiful face, that face that could stand up to anything, until today.

He was motionless. He was dead. Even the parasite neither did nor said anything.

Tears flowed even faster down that pale face of hers, dropping onto D's cheek. Her eyes were swollen and red, her body bloodied and bruised, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Wake... Wake up!" She screamed, punching him. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" She pounded her fists into his chest, over and over again, screaming again and again, until the words were so mixed up that she didn't know what she was saying anymore. She screamed at him, violently shaking as she pounded him with her tiny hands, one after the other, over and over. "Wake up, D! Wake up! GOD DAMN IT WAKE UP!" She suddenly collapsed on top of him, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Her life had no purpose. The one she loved was dead.

She didn't think of Dan, or of Dante, or of anyone else. She didn't care. She didn't care about life. She didn't care about anything.

Over and over she pounded her fists into him, trying to jolt that motionless heart. She wanted it to pump life into him again.

"This happened before," she told herself. "You'll get over it. Right?! RIGHT?!" She screamed at him, sobbing and thrashing. "WAKE UP!"

Dan stared at them both, wanting to cry along with his sister, but she needed him to be strong. He'd never drop a single tear again if she'd just stop crying... if she'd laugh again... If only...

"I love you, D..." she said, pressing her lips to his cold ones. "I love you so much... Don't leave me, D. Don't leave me."

--

"Don't leave me, D. Don't leave me." He looked up at her face. It was no longer smiling. It was no longer happy. All the life had been sucked out of her. By _him_, that's who.

She lay in that silk bed, crying gently as she placed her hand on his. She rubbed the boy's little 10-year-old hand, caressed it, not even able to turn her head any more. Her eyes were closed. They'd never open again.

"D... Stay with me... until..." His lip trembled.

"Momma, please! I need you, Momma! I need you! Don't go... Please... Where will I go? What will I do?" he pleaded, grabbing that silky white dress of hers.

"You're strong... You'll... be a good boy... Now, won't you?" She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Be a... good boy, D..."

"Momma! MOMMA!!" He screamed, clutching to her. "Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

--

"DON'T LEAVE ME, D!! PLEASE!" Doris screamed. She lay her head next to his. "D..." she sobbed. "Please..." Suddenly looking up, she grabbed the sword that penetrated D's chest- the fatal blow. She took it and placed it to her breast.

"I'll be with you, D... I'll be with you wherever you are now... For...eternity." She closed her eyes, clutching the hilt of the sword as tightly as she could.

"Don't do it, Doris!" Dr. Tsurugi cried from the doorway, a young baby in his arms.

"Don't do it, Sis!" Dan cried, still bound, tears streaming from his eyes.

--

A dusty town in the middle of no where. The darkness of the night is lit up by streetlights and the flickering light of the bar. A mechanical horse is tied to the light post outside. Laughter is heard from inside the bar.

A lone figure garbed in black sits on the barstool toward the right, overlooking a group of men who seemed to be having a good time.

"I was right there. That jerk was threatening to take her baby, when-- WHAM! His sword sliced the guy in half! He deserved it, the bloody bastard." The group of men agreed with the one who spoke, nodding and commenting.

"I heard that he took out a group of freaks fifteen seconds flat," another man spoke up.

"I was there as well," the first man said with a deep nod.

"What, do you know this guy personally or something?" The second man asked. The first man smiled.

"I guess you could say that." With that, he looked up at the lone figure on the barstool and gave a wink. An ever-so-small smile curled on the figure's lips.

"So, what was he like? I heard he didn't talk much."

"Yeah, I heard he was kinda anti-social."

"But all the ladies loved him."

"Did he have a main girl? Or just ones on the side?"

"Was he a player?"

"Woah, woah, guys," the first man said, moving his hands out in front of him. "Maybe you should save those questions for his son." He turned to the lone figure again, raising his eyebrows. The figure shook his head with a smile, getting up to leave.

"He had a son?"

"So he _did_ have a chick then, didn't he!"

"Well," the first man said. "She was my sister."

--

**That's the end of Between! I hope you guys liked it, I sure did! I know, I know, I killed of D and Doris, I'm kinda mad about doing it, but really, I think it was destined for his father to kill him. He just can't compare to him, not matter what you guys like to think! Anyway, thanks for being such loyal readers, and I hope you read my sequel to Between- it's all about Dante! Alright? Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed my entire series! THANK YOU!**


	15. Epilogue

_Hello, my faithful readers! I'm going to tell you all the things you need to know about the last few chapters, and all the things that happened that may have been a bit confusing._

_D's imagination of his mother was really Doris, making it even more real the fact that he compared the two quite often. In fact, Doris looked so much like his mother that he, if glanced at from a distance, couldn't tell their pictures apart._

_Dracula had hidden Dante away, and that's where he was headed to after he killed D. He brought Doris and Dan along with Dante like some sort of ransom, to bring D there. He wanted D so he could kill him- then, he wouldn't be in the way of his perfect grandson._

_He took such an interest in him because, although he was only 1/4th Noble, he was his only grandson, son of the greatest dhampir of all time, and hoped that he'd develop all, or at least most of, the good traits that D possessed. _

_Doris was so full of rage that she killed herself with D's sword. (Dracula had stabbed him with his own weapon to make it more humiliating, and just because of the fact he had no weapon on him. He wanted to make it meaningful, to make it a masterpiece. He didn't want D to die like the other's he had killed. He wanted it to be special. And the apparition of D's mother gave him the perfect chance to stab him._

_After D and Doris had perished, Dr. Tsurugi took Dan and Dante back to the ranch and helped raise them until Dan was old enough to take care of the baby himself. After that, he left, himself being a _traveling_ doctor. He came to visit Dan from time to time, but that was all._

_Dan raised Dante like his own son, or, like a baby brother. At the end, Dan was chatting with his bar buddies, telling them about the good times with D and his sister. Dante watched peacefully from his spot on the barstool, not wanting to intervene. He felt as if he really couldn't fit in, and is more like his father than he knows. The only things he knows about him are things that Dan's told him from his great adventures. He looks just like D, only with Doris' eyes, and wears clothes just like his father. He has the blue pendant, too, and sometimes gets confused with his father. "Is that _him_? I thought he was dead," they'd say._

_After hearing story after story about D's life, he vowed to become a Vampire Hunter._

_And that's where my next story begins. _

_--_

**Watch out for my new story coming out shortly! It's called Agony, so look for it! Thanks, you guys!**

_**SPOILER ALERT**!! These are answers to questions that came up in the next story... So warning, you'll know ahead of the story._

_When Doris shone the blue light at Dracula, he did not die. Dracula does not die that easily. Nor does D. D is still alive. A hint of that is when Doris screams "don't leave me" and he has the memory of him and his mother. He WILL return in the new story, don't you worry. But he couldn't wake up in time to stop Doris. The reason I wanted to "kill off" D was because if he lived, he couldn't stay anyway, and if Doris raised Dante, he might not be a Vampire Hunter, being the whole point of the sequel. Also, I wanted Dante to hear stories of his father, the great Vampire Hunter, but not being able to feel quite good enough, to live up to everyone's expectations. It adds a little twist to it, doesn't it? And a bit of reality._

--


End file.
